


Kkul Jam hyung

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, ongwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: An AU where Seongwu always makes Jihoon laugh but it's actually more than that.





	Kkul Jam hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fancams of their concert where Seongwu was dancing so extra that made Jihoon burst out laughing.

_Kkul Jam_

  
The word Seongwu always wanted to hear when he makes a joke or tries to be funny may it be on a broadcast show or just amongst his friends. He loved making people smile even if it makes him look stupid. It’s just how he is as a person but lately he can only think of one person that has the best smile and beautiful laugh in the world and he’s determined to do everything just to witness that every day.

  
“Hey Jihoon, can you pass me the salt?” He says while his ears are folded; the very trademark individual talent of Ong Seongwu.

  
“Pfft! Haha hyung what are you doing?” Jihoon almost spit the food he was eating because of too much laughing.

  
That was a victory, Seongwu says in his mind.

 

 

 

  
Other days would go on like that, Seongwu thinks of something funny and would subtly go by Jihoon, spill his antics and voila, Jihoon would even go teary eyed for too much laughing.

  
He loves seeing Jihoon’s smile. He loves listening to the beautiful sound of his laughter. Seongwu wouldn’t say it’s addicting but it kinda is.

  
One day, after filming for a show…

  
“Hyung! Hyung! Can you do that again?”

  
“Do what Jihoonie?” He asks but he already knows what the younger wants.

  
“Haegeum! Haegeum!” Jihoon whined like a kid.

  
And Seongwu does what the kid asked. He pulls off one his variety skill talent imitating a sound of a Haegeum.

  
“Hahaha!” Jihoon laughs covering his mouth.

  
At the scene, Daniel joins in and danced comically at Seongwu’s sounds. Jihoon diverts his attention from him to Daniel laughs even louder.

He side-eyed Daniel and the sight of his dongsaengs having fun together gave him a sour feeling in his stomach.

  
“Eheeey~ you can’t dance to my Haegeum like that, Daniel!”

  
“Haha! It’s funny though? Right Jihoon?”

  
“Haha yeah it is.”

  
_That wasn’t what I wanted_.

 

 

 

 

  
At the dance studio…

  
They were practicing their dance routine when Seongwu glimpsed at Jihoon on the mirror.

Everyone seems to be serious so Seongwu had to do something. He exaggerated some of the dance moves which made everyone giggled and of course, Jihoon.

  
”Haha! Hyung stop it!” Jihoon said while hitting Seongwu lightly after the music ended.

  
“Sorry everyone was so serious. I just thought of doing it.”

  
The door opened and Woojin entered wearing a full bacon costume.

  
“Aiiiyaah!!” Woojin shouted.

  
Everyone laughed at the sight but Seongwu turned to look at Jihoon who was now on the floor holding his stomach while laughing.

  
_No!!_

 

 

 

 

On a different broadcast show, they were talking about the person who cries a lot in their group. Everybody points at Jaehwan.

  
Seongwu thought of something and imitates the face of Jaehwan crying. He finds it funny himself too so he has to do it, he thought.

  
That sends everyone in the studio laughing but he realized Minhyun was doing the same thing and Jihoon wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Minhyun instead clapping like a seal with a loud sound of his laughter.

  
He faked a smile because he knows the cameras are still recording but deep inside, he feels defeated.

 

 

 

 

 

They were on their way home and fortunately Jihoon was sitting beside him inside their car. Jihoon was playing a game in his phone and everybody else was sleeping.

  
These past few days he still sees and hears Jihoon’s laugh but it’s mostly because of the other member’s jokes. It sounds kind of selfish but he only wants Jihoon to laugh at his gags and it doesn’t exactly feels as good when the younger is smiling and it’s not because of him.

  
He looks at Jihoon on his side and pokes the kid’s cheek with his finger.

  
“Ah hyung~ don’t distract me! I’m playing!” Jihoon flicks Seongwu’s finger away.

  
“Jihoon-ah, I’m annoying am I?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“I’m not funny, right?” Seongwu sounded serious.

  
Jihoon looks at him with worry in his eyes.

  
“Hyung? You’re funny! What are you talking about! You’re Ong Seongwu! You’re _Kkul Jam_!”

  
“I think I’m being _No Jam_ these days.”

  
Jihoon placed his phone on his laps and turns to Seongwu.

  
“Hyung, what’s wrong?”

  
_Because you don’t laugh at my jokes anymore._

Seongwu wanted to say but he doesn’t want the younger to be bothered by his emotions right now.  
He lowers his head…

  
“Got you!!” Seongwu said aloud and decided to just prank Jihoon with his acting instead.

  
“Eeiiisshh!! Hyung! You can’t do that! Look, I lost my game because of you!”

  
“Ya Park Jihoon! Is your game more important than me?” Seongwu kind of half-meant that question.

  
“I even dropped my phone for you, didn’t I?”

  
Seongwu blushed at the younger’s remarks. He didn’t expect that.

 

 

 

 

  
Seongwu was sure he just wanted to make Jihoon smile and laugh at his comedy but lately the younger has been busy with individual schedules and Seongwu misses even just the mere presence of him when he’s not in the dorms.

  
“Ya Ong Seongwu. When are you getting out of your bed, really?” Jisung said bringing a bag of snacks in their room.

  
“I will just lie here all day.”

  
_Jihoon isn’t here anyways_.

  
“What’s with you?”

  
Seongwu doesn’t even have the energy to answer that question.

  
“Why are you here, hyung? Daniel is out.”

  
“Can’t I come here and I’m not really looking for Daniel. Jaehwan is vocalizing again inside our room so and it’s getting annoying.”

  
“Fine, but I will sleep. Lock the door when you leave.”

  
“What is your deal? Is it because of Jihoon?”

  
“W-what are you talking about?”

  
“If you haven’t realized Ong Seongwu, you are being obvious.”

  
And Seongwu realizes he’s talking to Yoon Jisung, their leader. He sees everything.

  
“Hyung~” Seongwu pouts

  
“Aigoo~” The older shakes his head.

  
“He doesn’t laugh at my jokes anymore. I’m no fun!”

  
“Is this what it’s all about?”

  
“I miss him but he doesn’t. He laughs at everyone’s jokes except mine.”

  
Jisung narrows his eyes at Seongwu.

  
“That's a joke right?”

  
“What? No hyung! I can see it. Every time I make him laugh there's always another member who's funnier than me.”

  
“Okay you're being ridiculous. Are you jealous?”

  
“I don't know hyung~”

  
“Can you stop pouting? You're not cute, you're 22 years old for goodness sake.”

  
Seongwu sticks his tongue out at the older in response.

  
“Everyone loves your jokes. Jihoon loves them. I don't know what's your problem but if you don't want to eat this pig feet that I bought, suit yourself.”

  
“Thanks for being so helpful hyung.” He said sarcastically.

  
“You're welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Seongwu was anxious. He certainly have developed some feelings for the younger but he doesn't actually know how to express it. And there's also his anxiety that Jihoon doesn't find him funny anymore.

  
On some broadcast show he would laugh at Seongwu's jokes but goes to hangout with other members backstage as if he's only doing it for the cameras.

 

 

 

 

  
One night Seongwu came in late night because of his individual schedule. He turned the knob of their room's door and saw Daniel and Jihoon playing games. One of their game night, Seongwu thinks.

  
“Hey hyung! Sorry, we'll be done after this game.”

  
“It's fine…” Seongwu looks at Jihoon and averted his gaze when he saw the younger was looking at him too.

  
“…I'll just go to Minhyun's room for now. I'll come back later.”

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu thinks he's getting worse and timing is really his enemy when the day for Clavis photoshoot came. It's the project that only includes Jihoon and him. During one of their breaks…

  
“Hyung, hyung! Look I tried thinking of a new catchphrase.”

  
If Seongwu loves his smile what more of his cuteness? He wasn't prepared for this. He wanted to stop Jihoon before he breaks down but it was already too late.

  
“Seongwu hyung! You are all mine~”

  
Oh my god! Seongwu almost clutched his chest because his heart is beating like he just ran a few kilometers.

  
“Wasn't if funny?” Jihoon frowns.

  
“What? N-no! It's cute Jihoon-ah. I just…didn't know how to react.”

  
_More like I can't react or I'll just embarrass myself_.

  
“Hyung are you okay? You've been different these days.”

  
“O-of course Jihoon-ah! W-what do you mean I'm different?”

  
“I don't know. I feel like you're avoiding me.”  
“N-no! I-it's not like that I swe—”

  
“Jihoon-ssi, Seongwu-ssi! We'll start filming in a few minutes please standby.”

  
_Wow, what a great timing. Jihoon thinks I hate him now_.

  
The photoshoot proceeds and Jihoon was acting awkwardly beside him.

  
_No Jihoon! It's not like that_. He wanted to say but the flashes of cameras stops him from doing so.

  
He glanced at Jihoon and caught the younger staring back at him. Jihoons looks aways with shades for red forming on his cheeks.

  
_Cute._

 

 

 

 

 

  
On their way back, they only had the car to themselves. They sat at the back with an awkward space between them.

  
“Are you really mad at me hyung?”

  
Seongwu's heart dropped at the question.

  
“Jihoon, no. I'm not mad at you. It's just…”

  
“I miss Seongwu hyung's jokes.”

  
_What?_

  
“You always make me laugh hyung and I love it, I mean who doesn't like to laugh? You're jokes and gags are the best.”

  
“But…you laugh at other member's joke too.”

  
“I do. But they're different from yours. Your humor is my favorite but you felt so distant lately.”

  
“B-but I thought you find the others' jokes funnier than mine?”

  
“No! That's just because…”

  
Seongwu turns to his side and looks at Jihoon, waiting.

  
“…because I like hyung and I know you don't like me so I thought I was being obvious always laughing at your jokes so I tried to hide it by spending time with others members.”

  
_Wait what?_

  
“Jihoon-ah. What did you just say?”

  
“I said I like you hyung. But you really don't have to return my feelings. I just want the old Seongwu to come back.”

  
_Oh my god! Jihoon said he likes me?! What is this? Am I dreaming. Please don't wake me up!_

  
“Hey can you pinch my cheeks?”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Jihoon just do it.”

  
The kid said nothing and does what he was told.

  
“Ouch! So this is really not a dream.”

  
“Hyung what are you talking abou—”

  
The younger's words were cute when Seongwu grabbed him by the shoulder and turn him to his side so he's facing him.

  
“Can I kiss you right now?”

  
“What? No! Why?!”

  
“Because I like you too, Park Jihoon!”

  
“You what?” Jihoon blinks twice.

  
“I like you. I felt so sad that my jokes are not making you laugh anymore. I was getting jealous at the members because you're always with them. I almost gone crazy, did you know that?”

  
“N-no. I didn't. I-I just thought—”

  
Seongwu goes in to peck at Jihoon's lips. That gave the younger a shock and immediately pushed him back. He looked in front to make sure the driver didn't see anything.

  
“Hyung not here!”

  
“Okay but you're definitely getting it later.”

  
“Eyyy that's _no jam_ hyung!”

  
“Wait till you see how _kkul jam_ I am when I kiss you later.”

  
Jihoon giggled at the statement.

  
“You're always gonna be my _kkul jam_ hyung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot I made for ongwink because who doesn't love these soft bubs?
> 
> You can check out my other works too. I mainly write for nielwink but I love allwink ships and will def write more about them in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading uwu


End file.
